Kili et ses drôles de Dames
by Tillie231
Summary: Kili a survécu à la bataille des cinq armées et peut enfin vivre avec Tauriel. Seulement voila, cette romance n'est pas au goût de Dis sa mère. Comment le prince nain va-t-il faire pour concilier les deux femmes de sa vie ? C'est ce que vous découvrirez en lisant cette fanfiction.


_Bonjour ! Me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS. Comme au mois d'avril, il s'agit d'un Kiliel. Ce couple a souvent été décrié mais pour ma part je le trouve assez mignon. Enjoy !_

 _A part la trame de cette fanfiction, rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à J.R.R Tolkien et Peter Jackson._

 _Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour la relecture, les corrections et son soutien indéfectible._

Kili et ses drôles de Dames

Le jour se levait sur la montagne. Au palais du roi Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, un jeune couple reprenait son souffle après s'être donné l'un à l'autre.

Kili était allongé sur le corps de Tauriel, la joue posée sur son sein gauche. L'elfe caressait les cheveux de son amant, passant la pointe de son nez entre deux mèches, faisant fermer les yeux de contentement à Kili. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à croire au bonheur qui lui était donné : être en vie et avoir sa bien-aimée auprès de lui. Cependant sa joie était teintée d'amertume car il avait perdu son frère, Fili. Tauriel déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure et il leva la tête pour lui faire face :

\- Je crois que j'aimerais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

\- Et moi donc ! Quel est le programme de la journée ?

\- Entrainement des nouvelles recrues de l'armée. Et toi ?

\- Patrouille dans la montagne pour vérifier que l'on n'ait pas de visiteurs surprise puis sculpture de flèches pour les recrues dont les essais se seraient montrés concluants.

\- Avec tout ça on ne va pas se voir avant ce soir… Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'embrasses encore avant qu'on ne se lève, sinon j'ai peur d'oublier le goût de tes lèvres d'ici à ce que l'on se revoit.

\- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Votre Altesse commande, j'éxécute.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle caressa les lèvres du nain de la pointe de sa langue avant de la glisser entre elles. Les yeux fermés, Kili se laissa totalement aller. Chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, il essayait de mettre toute la tendresse et la passion dont il était capable dans leurs baisers. Il embrassa les joues veloutées de l'elfe puis se leva. Lorsque sa compagne sortit du lit à son tour, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer : avec son corps de liane, elle était magnifique. Et plus que tout, elle lui appartenait corps et âme.

Ils se séparèrent devant la porte de leurs appartements privés, se souhaitant une bonne journée. Tous deux ignoraient à quel point elle allait être mouvementée.

* * *

Tauriel avait commencé sa patrouille juste après avoir quitté Kili.

Elle respirait l'air pur à pleins poumons. Le cadre n'avait rien à voir avec la forêt de Mirkwood, mais elle trouvait tout de même ça idyllique.

Accompagnée par d'autres gardes, ils n'avaient pour l'instant rien vu d'inquiétant. D'ailleurs, c'était presque toujours le cas depuis que la bataille des cinq armées avait eu lieu. Les quelques orques qui avaient survécu s'étaient égayés un peu partout, complètement désorganisés depuis la mort d'Azog.

Les nains et les humains vivaient en bonne intelligence. A plusieurs reprises, Tauriel avait vu Sigrid, la fille ainée de Bard, se recueillir à l'endroit où Fili avait trouvé la mort. L'elfe échangeait parfois quelques paroles avec l'humaine, devinant les sentiments que la jeune fille avait nourri à l'égard de Fili. La mort de ce dernier avait profondément marqué Kili. D'ailleurs, il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en sursaut et en criant le nom de son frère. Hélas, Tauriel n'avait pas pu ramener Fili à la vie. Si Kili et Thorin étaient toujours en vie, ils le devaient en effet à Tauriel. L'elfe avait réussi à les ramener à la vie. Cette pensée la mena vers une autre. Elle avait pris une décision qu'elle avait hâte d'accomplir en action… Toute à ses pensées, elle ignorait qu'encore hors de sa vue, quelqu'un arrivait à Erebor. Une visiteuse…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kili entrainait les nains qui allaient faire partie des armées de Thorin un jour.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la plupart d'entre eux n'était vraiment pas douée pour tirer à l'arc. L'un des nains s'était même plaint de devoir apprendre le maniement de cette arme. Il ajouta que si certains se prenaient pour des elfes en décochant des flèches, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde à Erebor. Pour faire taire l'impudent, le prince nain fit faire cent pompes à tout le monde. Cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer les esprits.

Au fur et à mesure de l'entrainement de ses « élèves », Kili se dit que sa compagne aurait bien moins de travail que prévu en ce qui concernait la taille des flèches, car peu de nains s'en sortaient convenablement pour le moment.

Ils allaient pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille, rien que tous les deux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

La journée touchait presque à sa fin. La taille des flèches n'avait pas donné à Tauriel autant de travail que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Finalement, elle avait dédié son temps à la confection de diverses potions dont la communauté naine pourrait avoir besoin : contre la toux, les mots de gorge, les maux de tête, les brûlures, potion contraceptive… Penser à cela la fit sourire. Depuis quelques temps, Tauriel avait arrêté de prendre cette mixture. Kili et elle voulaient un enfant.

Tous les deux s'interrogeaient sur ce que le mélange de leurs deux espèces donnerait, mais ils étaient prêts à essayer. Leur progéniture serait probablement plus grande qu'un nain standard, mais peut-être posséderait-elle la pilosité appartenant à cette espèce. Un être mi-nain mi-elfe à la chevelure et à la barbe rousse, fait pour gouverner le peuple sous la montagne. Le plus grand des rois nains… Cependant elle n'était pas encore enceinte et il ne servait donc à rien de se projeter autant dans l'avenir. S'ils voulaient un bébé, ils devaient déjà le « fabriquer ».

Afin de mettre à exécution son projet, la rousse se faufila jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. La pièce avait été désertée par les futurs soldats et par leur instructeur, mais Tauriel entendit le clapotis de l'eau dans la pièce attenante. Kili était nu sous le jet d'une source chaude que les nains avaient détourné pour leur usage. Lui tournant le dos, il ne vit pas sa compagne arriver, pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit.

Bien qu'habillée, Tauriel se glissa derrière lui sous le jet, plaquant son corps au sien tandis que Kili laissait échapper un petit cri de surprise qui s'étouffa sur la bouche de la rousse. Malgré leur différence de taille, leurs corps se répondaient avec une parfaite aisance. En faisant courir ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon, l'elfe demanda :

\- Votre Altesse aurait-elle besoin de moi ?

\- En effet mademoiselle je crois que j'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Pour des choses bien peu avouables je le crains.

En riant, Kili s'affaira à la déshabiller. Tauriel se laissa faire sans protester, enlaçant le corps du nain dès qu'il eut fini sa besogne. Dans ses bras, l'elfe avait l'impression d'être totalement à sa place. Tant pis pour ceux qui pensaient le contraire…

* * *

Kili s'était rhabillé et se rendait, avec Tauriel, dans leurs appartements. L'elfe, dont les vêtements étaient encore trempés, devait se changer avant le début du diner.

Les appartements qu'ils occupaient étaient simples malgré le fait que Kili soit l'héritier du trône. Le jeune nain n'avait pas voulu que les pièces qu'ils occupaient soient décorées avec trop d'ostentation. Avant la conquête d'Erebor leur mode de vie était simple, et le jeune couple espérait bien que cela continue. Il valait mieux que l'or dont regorgeait la montagne serve à toute la communauté plutôt qu'à la jouissance de quelques-uns.

Kili s'affala dans un fauteuil en attendant que la rousse revienne. Si ce n'était la mort de son frère, sa vie aurait pu être parfaite. Il s'ébroua. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser le chagrin l'envahir. D'ailleurs, Tauriel avait enfin terminé de se changer. Elle s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil qu'il occupait et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Il ne lui raconta pas l'incident qui avait eu lieu le matin même lorsqu'il avait du remettre à sa place une des recrues car il redoutait de lui faire de la peine.

Thorin ayant horreur de diner en retard, le jeune couple décida de se rendre à la salle à manger réservée à la famille royale. Kili trouvait parfois toutes les contraintes inhérentes à la royauté totalement ridicules. Quand il sera roi il supprimera la tradition !

En cheminant, pour retarder un peu le moment où ils ne seraient plus seuls tous les deux, Kili monta sur le piédestal d'une statue :

\- Regarde, je suis sûr que je suis aussi grand que toi maintenant !

\- Kili ! Mais enfin tu as quel âge ?

\- L'âge que tu viennes m'embrasser !

\- Bravo, très spirituel. Et tu penses que je vais t'obéir ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis le futur roi !

\- Si Votre Altesse fait des caprices, elle aura une fessée plutôt qu'un baiser.

\- C'est vrai ? J'ai hâte !

Au cours de la conversation, Tauriel s'était rapprochée de lui. C'était vrai, ils étaient presque aussi grand l'un que l'autre désormais. Ils s'embrassèrent mais le baiser cessa brutalement. Surpris, Kili vit qu'une naine avait vigoureusement empoignée Tauriel. Elle l'avait probablement tirée en arrière car l'elfe avait chuté et était tenue en respect par son agresseuse. Cette naine, Kili ne la connaissait que trop bien. Sautant de son perchoir, il s'interposa :

\- Maman arrête !

* * *

Tauriel était trop surprise pour avoir peur. Et dire qu'elle avait laissé ses armes dans leur chambre… Alors c'était elle, Dame Dis ? Elle ne se l'était pas imaginée ainsi. Moins violente peut-être…

Aidé par Kili, elle se releva. Cependant Dis sembla se désintéresser d'elle et se tourna vers son fils :

\- J'ose à peine croire à ce que j'ai vu ! Mon fils avec une elfe, une raclure de la forêt !

\- Ne parle pas de Tauriel comme ça !

\- Les nains et les elfes ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble Kili !

\- Et si Tauriel et moi étions l'exception ?

\- Tu vas voir oui si vous êtes une exception ! Moi qui pensais que les elfes étaient de véritables glaçons, celle-ci m'a l'air bien dévergondée !

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me juger, intervint la rousse. Je ne suis ni une trainée, ni une « raclure de la forêt ». Votre fils et moi sommes très heureux ensemble.

\- A mon avis vous auriez été plus heureuse si vous étiez restée dans vos arbres.

\- MAMAN !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Interrogea une voix derrière eux.

Le roi Thorin venait à leur rencontre. Son visage, toujours paré de son expression sévère, se transforma sous le coup de la surprise :

\- Dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et bien je suis venue vous voir toi et mon fils. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que tu le laisses se comporter n'importe comment. Tu savais qu'il fréquentait l'une de tes prisonnières ?

\- Une prisonnière ? Quelle prisonnière ?

\- Et bien, cette elfe !

\- Tauriel n'est pas du tout une prisonnière !

\- Quoi ? Alors maintenant, les elfes ont le droit de vivre ici sans que cela ne pose de problèmes à qui que ce soit ?

\- Tu sauras, chère sœur, qu'elle fait partie de mon armée.

\- Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Alors tu lui donnes mon fils, et en plus, tu lui donnes du travail ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu à lui donner quoi que ce soit, Kili a été bien assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Et puis si je peux avoir un bon soldat pour nous défendre, je l'engage. Donc, Tauriel fait partie de notre armée !

\- Bien qu'elle ne dise rien, l'elfe était heureuse de voir que le roi la défendait. Thorin était quelqu'un de taciturne dont il était difficile de deviner les pensées. Qu'il l'estime comme un bon soldat la touchait. Dis continuait de tenir tête à son frère :

\- Kili l'a peut-être choisi, mais pas moi. Pourquoi la respecterais-je ?

\- Parce que si elle n'avait pas été là, tu aurais eu trois morts à enterrer plutôt qu'un seul, répondit son fils alors qu'il partait à grandes enjambées.

Tauriel était contente que son compagnon ait réussi à lui clouer le bec. Elle se lança à sa suite.

* * *

Kili était hors de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa mère puisse se montrer aussi odieuse. Si après ça Tauriel ne le quittait pas, il aurait vraiment de la chance. Des bruits de pas derrière lui le firent ralentir. C'était Tauriel, il aurait reconnu le bruit de ses pas entre mille. Il se retourna le plus lentement possible. Qu'allait-il faire si elle le quittait ? Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Tauriel s'accroupit pour qu'ils soient à peu près au même niveau et lui tendit les bras. Kili s'y réfugia avec un soupir de soulagement. Quel égoïste il faisait ! Après tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, c'était elle qui avait sûrement besoin d'être réconfortée :

\- Je suis désolé. Si tu savais à quel point.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y peux rien. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très agréable à entendre.

\- Il va falloir que je dise deux mots à ma mère. Quand tu seras reine, elle sera ta sujette. Il est hors de question qu'elle te parle de cette façon.

\- En même temps ça a dû lui faire un choc de nous voir ensemble. Elle s'est peut-être montrée agressive sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Elle a failli te passer à tabac et tu la défends ?

\- Je ne la défends pas et je ne lui pardonne pas mais j'essaie de la comprendre. Tu es le seule enfant qui lui reste.

\- Peut-être, mais être malheureuse ne lui donne pas tous les droits !

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais.

\- Vivement qu'elle reparte.

\- Nous somme d'accord. Ton oncle doit s'impatienter, on devrait peut-être rentrer.

Kili glissa sa main dans celle de sa compagne. Peu importait les conséquences, il était prêt à affronter sa mère.

* * *

Un silence glacial régnait dans la salle à manger. Si elle avait eu le choix, Tauriel aurait préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Thorin mangeait en silence, regardant droit devant lui, tandis que de part et d'autre de la table, Kili et Dis se jetaient des regards noirs. L'elfe n'avait pas faim. Toute cette histoire lui avait coupé l'appétit. Raclure de la forêt… C'était blessant, gratuit, injustifié… La mère de Kili ne la connaissait même pas. Bien qu'elle ait été bannie de sa communauté d'origine, la rousse n'en était pas moins fière d'en être issue.

A peine eurent-ils fini leur dernière bouchée que les deux amoureux quittèrent la table. En passant à côté de sa belle-mère, l'elfe se dit qu'il fallait impérativement qu'elle mette en pratique la résolution qu'elle avait prise sans en avoir parlé à qui que ce soit encore.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent dans leurs appartements, Kili se détendit. Il se blottit contre Tauriel, qui venait de se laisser choir à même le sol, près du feu. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, sans parler, avant que le prince ne fasse part de ses pensées à sa compagne :

\- Je t'aime. Si je t'ai choisie toi et aucune autre c'est parce que je suis certain que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, même si nous sommes différents. Même la mort n'a pas réussi à se mettre entre nous… Sois tranquille, Amrâlimé, je ne laisserai pas ma mère se mettre entre nous.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Même si je ne te le dis pas souvent, cela ne m'empêche pas de le penser.

Kili la serra dans ses bras sans mot dire. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu autant besoin de dire ces chose que de les entendre de la bouche de Tauriel. Non, Dis ne réussirait pas à les séparer.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'arrivée de Dis et son altercation avec Kili étaient déjà dans toutes les bouches. Au grand soulagement de Tauriel, beaucoup défendait le jeune couple. Malgré cela, l'elfe redoutait le moment fatidique du diner où elle serait de nouveau confrontée à sa belle-mère. Pendant tout le temps que dura sa patrouille, elle ne put sortir totalement cette idée de son esprit. Elle savait que Kili tiendrait bon et qu'il se montrerait ferme dans sa décision de vivre à ses côtés, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se brouille avec sa mère. En dehors de Thorin, ils étaient la seule famille qu'il leur restait.

L'après-midi, elle entraina les jeunes recrues, reprenant l'enseignement là où Kili l'avait laissé. Son compagnon était un excellent archer, mais Thorin avait insisté pour qu'ils enseignent cet art à tour de rôle. Tauriel aurait volontiers laissé l'entièreté de cette tâche à Kili, mais elle ne voulait pas contrarier le roi. Sa place au sein de la communauté naine était encore fragile, quand bien même elle était un membre « officieux » de la famille royale. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pousse trop loin sa chance.

* * *

Kili travaillait depuis le matin à la forge. Dans la pièce, la chaleur était accablante. Le roi avait demandé à ce que des épées et du matériel de protection soit forgé car les recrues devraient bientôt apprendre à se battre avec cette arme.

Kili s'appliquait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait mal dormi. La dispute qui avait suivi l'arrivée de sa mère l'avait laissé éveillé un long moment. Il ne comprenait pas la violence de sa réaction. Plutôt que de se mettre en colère, elle aurait dû se réjouir pour lui. Il était le seul enfant qui lui restait… Fili, bien qu'il ne l'approuve pas, avait fini par comprendre qu'il était réellement amoureux de Tauriel. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Bofur :

\- Allons mon garçon, tu rêvasses ?

\- Non, non ! J'ai, euh… Une crampe !

\- Ouais… T'en fais pas pour ta mère. C'est les femmes ça, elles peuvent pas s'empêcher de se faire des histoires les unes aux autres.

Kili opina du chef. Connaissant sa mère et sa compagne, il avait peur que les choses n'empirent.

* * *

Au diner, Tauriel constata avec soulagement que Dis n'était pas présente. Thorin, Kili et elle évitèrent soigneusement le sujet pendant tout le diner, mais alors qu'ils allaient prendre congé, le souverain les retint :

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. A tous les deux.

\- Nous t'écoutons, Oncle Thorin.

\- Voila… Kili, ta mère n'est pas venue ici seulement pour nous rendre visite. Elle a décidé de s'installer ici.

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

\- Venant de ta mère, ça m'étonnerait.

\- Et tu as accepté ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'a laissé le choix ? Et puis c'est ma sœur… Il y a encore autre chose.

\- Je sens que ça va être plaisant…

\- Elle refuse de manger à cette table aussi longtemps que Tauriel sera invitée à s'y trouver.

\- Je peux déjeuner dans la salle des gardes, fit froidement remarquer Tauriel.

\- Hors de question ! Dis devra se plier aux règles que j'ai établi. Tauriel, tu fais partie de notre famille, même si ce n'est pas encore officiel. T'avoir à ma table avec mon neveu est mon bon plaisir. Tout cela m'a fait réfléchir. Si vous êtes d'accord, et si vous vous sentez prêts, je crois qu'il serait temps d'officialiser votre union.

\- Oui, répondit en chœur le jeune couple.

\- Très bien. Alors dès demain matin je réunirai le grand conseil puis je ferai venir tout le monde dans la salle du trône. Nous annoncerons la bonne nouvelle à tous.

Tauriel remercia le roi. Elle allait enfin avoir une place officielle au sein de la famille royale. Sa décision était prise : elle aussi aurait une annonce à faire le lendemain.

* * *

Kili n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ils allaient se marier ! Il avait envie de sauter partout en hurlant de joie comme un dément. Après tous les obstacles auxquels ils avaient dû faire face, voir enfin leur plus secret espoir se réaliser était bien plus que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer. Ils allaient faire perdurer la lignée de Durin, la métissant du sang d'une elfe. Kili regrettait infiniment que son frère ne soit pas la pour partager son bonheur, mais peu importait, son vœu le plus cher allait enfin se réaliser. Dans quelques temps, il aurait épousé celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

Tauriel tournait comme un lion en cage. Pourquoi cela durait-il aussi longtemps ? Comme il le leur avait dit la veille, Thorin avait réuni le grand conseil. Kili, qui était l'un des membres de ce conseil, était dispensé de travail pour la journée. Il en était de même pour elle. L'elfe avait hâte que l'annonce de leur mariage soit enfin officielle. Parce qu'elle en avait vraiment envie, d'une part, et pour voir la tête que ferai Dis, d'autre part. C'était peut-être puéril, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser passer le roi et ses conseillers. Parmi eux, Kili fut le dernier à sortir. Il souriait si fort que ses zygomatiques semblaient prêts à se rompre. Tous les conseillers les félicitèrent.

La cloche annonçant un rassemblement retentit, et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône, là où avaient lieu les audiences publiques. Tauriel laissa la petite troupe passer devant elle puis retint Kili au dernier moment. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, puis se releva d'un bond et s'élança, son compagnon dans son sillage. En pouffant de rire comme des enfants, ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la porte, afin de reprendre contenance.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, des murmures les accompagnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la hauteur de Thorin. Ce dernier avait pris place sur son trône et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ils se tinrent côte à côte à sa droite. Au premier rang, le visage fermé, se tenait Dis. Tauriel ancra son regard au sien. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne baissèrent les yeux. Cependant, Thorin requit l'attention de l'assemblée et Dis porta le regard sur son frère :

\- Bon peuple ! Si je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une heureuse nouvelle : après avoir reconquis notre montagne au prix du sang de bien des nôtres, au prix de tant de larmes, une fête va pouvoir être pleinement célébrée. Dans trois mois à compter de ce jour, mon héritier et neveu Kili, va épouser sa fiancée, Dame Tauriel. Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers eux.

\- Merci Votre Majesté. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à annoncer devant vous tous, clama Tauriel pour essayer de couvrir le brouhaha qui avait suivi le discours de Thorin. Sachez que pour que je puisse totalement goûter à la joie et à l'honneur qui m'est fait d'épouser votre prince, je renonce dès aujourd'hui à l'immortalité !

Un silence de pierre tombale s'abattit sur la salle, puis une véritable clameur. Même Thorin applaudissait. Tauriel chercha le regard de sa belle-mère. Elle venait de gagner la première manche.

* * *

Kili avait entrainé Tauriel dans une gigue endiablée. Une très grande partie du peuple s'était montrée enthousiaste à l'idée de leur mariage.

Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Kili sur les genoux de Tauriel. Quelque chose préoccupait le nain :

\- Tu es sûre de ta décision ?

\- T'épouser ? Plus que jamais.

\- Amrâlimé tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… Ce renoncement à ton immortalité.

\- J'y réfléchissais depuis des semaines. Lorsque nous aurons un enfant, tu seras devenu mortel. Si c'est pour la passer sans toi, l'éternité je n'en veux pas. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai éprouvé juste après la bataille et je ne tiens pas à faire cette expérience une seconde fois.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du chagrin. Mais dis-moi, toi qui parlais d'enfant, si nous nous mettions dès à présent à la noble tâche qu'est d'assurer une descendance à notre lignée ? Interrogea Kili d'une voix suave alors que l'une de ses mains venait de se glisser sous la tunique de sa compagne pour envelopper la rondeur d'un sein.

Un soupir lui apprit que Tauriel était d'accord.

* * *

Les mains de Kili faisaient des merveilles. Tauriel se laissa totalement aller, savourant les caresses de son amant et futur mari. L'elfe ne se privait pas pour lui en prodiguer elle aussi. Elle espérait que leurs ébats allaient ajouter à la joie de leur mariage celle d'un héritier.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce de leur mariage.

Kili se trouvait actuellement chez le tailleur personnel de son oncle, afin qu'il prenne ses mesures pour sa tenue de cérémonie. Bien qu'ayant des goûts très simples, le prince savait que son mariage imposait un certain faste. Il avait choisi une étoffe couleur cannelle, et il se forgeait une épée « de parade » qui allait être rehaussée d'ambre.

Depuis dix minutes, le tailleur tournait autour de lui en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles. Kili commençait à se demander ce qu'il y avait de si compliqué. Il avait été mesuré sous toutes les coutures et ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait à faire de plus. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait épousé Tauriel dès le jour de l'annonce de leur mariage, le plus simplement du monde.

Sa mère ne l'avait même pas félicité… Dire qu'il était vexé était un euphémisme. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, Dis se montrait la plus désobligeante possible envers Tauriel. Elle ne la saluait pas, refusait toujours de se montrer à table en même temps qu'elle, et était, selon les rumeurs, terriblement jalouse d'elle. Kili secoua la tête. Sa mère aurait beau remuer ciel et terre, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

* * *

Tauriel avait un peu le tournis. Depuis le matin, elle préparait diverses décoctions de plantes pour la pharmacopée. Peut-être était-ce simplement toutes ces odeurs qui lui montaient à la tête… Elle se hâta de terminer sa tâche, et laissa la macération commencer son action.

L'elfe décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Avant de sortir, elle prit son arc et son carquois, mieux valait être chargé inutilement que de se laisser surprendre. La tête lui tournait toujours un peu, mais une fois à l'air libre, elle se sentit mieux. Elle n'en avait rien dit à Kili, mais depuis que sa mère était arrivée à Erebor, elle avait la sensation d'étouffer.

Bien sûr la plupart des gens lui était favorable, mais ils pouvaient changer d'avis… Et Dis était un membre « officiel » de la famille royale, alors qu'elle-même n'en faisait encore pas tout à fait partie. Qui plus est qu'elle était d'une espèce différente de la leur.

Elle n'avait informé ni Legolas, ni Thrandruil de ses noces à venir. Cela valait sans doute mieux ainsi.

Arrivée près de l'endroit où Fili avait perdu la vie, Tauriel avisa Sigrid :

\- Bonjour Tauriel !

\- Bonjour !

\- J'ai appris que vous alliez vous marier Kili et vous. Félicitations.

\- Merci. Après tous ces drames, un événement comme celui-ci tient presque du miracle.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Sigrid dont le regard venait de se tinter d'amertume alors qu'il se portait vers le ravin.

\- Je suis désolée vous savez, dit maladroitement Tauriel. Je suis sûre que vous auriez pu être très heureux tous les deux. Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu le ramener à la vie.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas Tauriel. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Elle sourit, puis sur cette dernière phrase, salua Tauriel et la laissa seule.

* * *

Kili encocha une flèche. Tirer à l'arc le détendait. Il avait passé la journée à entrainer les jeunes recrues au maniement de la lance, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Certains représentaient même un véritable danger pour eux-mêmes et pour les autres dès lors qu'ils avaient une telle arme entre les mains.

Dans quatre semaines, il serait marié. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Si ce n'était l'attitude de sa mère, il n'y avait pas d'ombres au tableau. Alors que sa flèche touchait le cœur de la cible, une voix interrompit ses pensées :

\- Bravo.

\- Merci, fit Kili en se retournant pour faire face à sa mère.

\- Tu as toujours été doué pour le tir à l'arc. Toujours. Tu as toujours battu ton frère dans cette discipline.

\- Laisse Fili là où il est !

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit que si ta fiancée n'avait pas été là il y aurait eu trois morts au lieu d'un seul ?

\- Elle a un prénom, Tauriel, et si tu as quelque chose à lui demander, va la voir directement.

\- Ecoute Kili… Je sais que je me suis montrée particulièrement désagréable avec elle mais…

\- Quoi ? L'interrompit le prince. Tu ne peux donc pas te réjouir que je sois heureux ? Je suis ton fils ! Tu devrais être heureuse que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un qui me corresponde et avec qui je vais faire perdurer notre lignée.

\- Tout cela est si nouveau pour moi ! On m'a élevée dans l'idée que les nains et les elfes étaient des ennemis mortels. La voir ici, aussi bien intégrée, à été un choc pour moi.

\- Les temps ont changé maman ! Après toutes les horreurs qui se sont déroulés il y a encore si peu de temps, tout ce que nous savions des uns et des autres a été bouleversé.

\- J'aimerais parler à ta… A Tauriel. Où puis-je la trouver à cette heure-ci ?

\- Dans la montagne, en train de patrouiller.

* * *

Tauriel était exténuée. Qui aurait pu penser que préparer un mariage puisse être aussi harassant ? Entre la confection de sa robe, l'élaboration du menu, et le plan de table, cela relevait du casse-tête. Heureusement dans la majeure partie des préparatifs elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de Kili.

Dans la montagne, tout était calme. Pas l'ombre d'un gobelin, d'une goule où d'un orque. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin, rien de dangereux ne se préparait ici. A mi-chemin de la distance qui la séparait encore du palais, Tauriel aperçu une silhouette. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne s'avançant à sa rencontre… Dame Dis ! Tauriel se demandait ce que sa belle-mère allait encore inventer pour la tourmenter mais avança résolument. Lorsqu'elles ne furent plus qu'à un mètre l'une de l'autre, Dis demanda :

\- Puis-je vous parler, Dame Tauriel ?

\- Je vous écoute Dame Dis.

\- Voila… Je suis venue vous présenter des excuses.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Bien. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas je vais vous laissez, j'ai du travail.

\- Tauriel attendez ! J'ai une question à vous poser !

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Le soir où je suis arrivée, Kili a dit que je devrais vous être reconnaissante car sans vous il y aurait eu trois cadavres au lieu d'un. Que voulait-il dire ?

\- Que je les ai ramenés d'entre les morts, lui et Thorin. Quand Kili a expiré dans mes bras, j'ai cru devenir folle. Je ne voulais pas me résoudre à sa mort. Son corps et celui de Thorin avait été emmenés à l'écart, dans la salle du trône. La bataille était finie et pleurer les morts était tout ce qu'il restait à faire. Je suis restée auprès de Kili, j'ai refusé de le laisser seul. J'ai tant pleuré que j'ai fini par m'endormir près de lui. Pendant mon sommeil, ma mère m'est apparue en rêve. Elle me regardait en souriant et répétait une incantation, la main gauche placée sur le cœur. Quand je me suis réveillée, je savais ce que ma mère avait fait pour moi : elle m'avait donné la marche à suivre pour ramener la vie dans le corps de celui que j'aimais. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé à réciter cette incantation, mais finalement, le cœur de Kili a battu de nouveau, son sang à circulé dans ses veines… Cependant il était encore très faible et avait besoin d'énormément de repos. J'ai procédé de la même façon pour Thorin. Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, plusieurs de leurs anciens compagnons de route ramenèrent le corps de Fili. J'ai essayé… Pendant presque une journée entière j'ai récité l'incantation mais j'ai échoué. La vie avait quitté son corps depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il soit libéré du royaume des morts. Je ne suis pas allée à son enterrement, mon échec me faisait trop honte et je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter votre chagrin. De loin je vous ai observé lorsque vous êtes venue au chevet de votre fils et de votre frère. Ils dormaient encore profondément tous les deux. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu vous rendre qu'un seul de vos fils. Tellement désolée.

\- Merci Tauriel. Merci de m'avoir tout raconté. Et merci d'avoir sauvé deux de mes trois hommes.

Tauriel et Dis firent le chemin du retour, côte à côte. Elles ne seraient jamais les meilleures amies du monde, mais un début de paix venait de s'instaurer entre elles.

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé ! Kili allait épouser Tauriel. Le prince osait à peine croire à son bonheur. D'autant plus que sa mère en était venue à de meilleurs sentiments envers l'elfe.

La cérémonie aurait lieu dans la salle du trône et le couple avait choisi Balin pour les unir. Au bras de sa mère, Kili avança au-devant de son ancien compagnon de voyage. De part et d'autre, la foule semblait admirative. Le nain sentait une boule se former dans son estomac. Et si Tauriel ne venait pas ? Non, c'était ridicule. Ils s'aimaient et allaient passer le restant de leur vie ensemble. Enfin, elle apparut. Accompagnée de Thorin, l'elfe était magnifique dans sa robe blanche incrustée d'émeraudes qui rehaussait la couleur de son teint et de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de lui, leurs mains se joignirent automatiquement. Celle de la rousse tremblait légèrement et Kili la serra doucement. Balin prit la parole :

\- Chers amis, peuple nain ! Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour unir le destin de ces deux créatures. Kili, fils de Dis, acceptes-tu pour légitime et unique épouse, Tauriel, fille de la forêt de Mirkwood, ici présente ?

\- Oui.

\- Tauriel, fille de la forêt de Mirkwood, acceptes-tu pour légitime et unique époux, Kili, fils de Dis ici présent?

\- Oui.

\- Vos destins, vos vies et vos cœurs ne sont désormais plus qu'un dans les liens du mariage.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Kili en eu à peine conscience car ses lèvres venaient de s'unir à celles de son épouse.

Le banquet qui suivit la cérémonie fut des plus fastueux. Chacun venait les féliciter ou leur souhaiter des vœux de bonheur. Ils répondaient à tous, euphoriques et heureux comme jamais. Au milieu du repas, Kili remarqua que Tauriel semblait fatiguée. Il se dit que cela était normal et qu'ils auraient du temps devant eux pour se reposer.

Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin et que chacun dansait, buvait, ou plaisantait avec son voisin, Kili et Tauriel entrainèrent Dis un peu à l'écart pour lui demander un service :

\- Maman, tu fais toujours de la couture ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que d'ici à quelques mois nous allons avoir besoin d'un trousseau de naissance, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il posa une main sur le ventre de Tauriel. La vie ne pouvait pas les gâter davantage.

 _Une fois encore l'amour a triomphé. Ceux qui m'ont peut-être déjà lu sur d'autres fanfics savent que je suis incapable de faire du mal aux personnages. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. On se retrouve au mois d'août pour une fanfiction Harry Potter qui se focalisera sur Luna Lovegood et Theodore Nott. D'ici là, bonnes vacances._


End file.
